1. Field
The following description relates to a driving technology of an AC direct lighting apparatus. The following description also relates to a circuit for driving an AC direct lighting apparatus and a related method. Such a circuit and method are capable of overcoming a deviation of an LED driving time caused by a turn-on characteristic of a triac dimmer.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lighting equipment may reduce power consumption, compared with alternative light sources, so that LED lighting equipment is substituting for conventional lighting fixtures. Recent LED lighting equipment may directly use AC power rather than DC power by adopting an AC direct driving circuit.
For example, it is preferable to use an AC direct scheme rather than a DC power source scheme, because the AC direct scheme is lighter and takes less space. When a triac dimmer is used in an AC direct lighting equipment in the alternatives, there occurs a difference of an operation point at which an LED is turned-on because of a turn-on characteristic of such a dimmer, thereby generating a flicker phenomenon. Here, a triac dimmer refers to a triode for alternating current (TRIAC), which is an electronic component that can conduct current in either direction when it is turned on. That is, the flicker phenomenon potentially occurs when LEDs are turned-on and their lighting times may differ from one another, so that a user of the LED lighting equipment may feel tired or otherwise experience discomfort from the flickering.